Reflection: Shadow in the Rain
by Twilight's-Mystery
Summary: Written last night - posted today (cause FF.N was mean) An authors notes on why you won't hear from this story for a while...in odd form. Sorry bout the hang up!
1. Default Chapter

**Reflection: Shadows in the rain**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, I don't own the song this was inspired by (not sure if the lyrics'll be used though..) which happens to be "I'm with you" By Avril Lavigne, My cocoa's gone, my prides all but dissolved, but...I'm lucky enough to own two precious angels made of porcealin now...so even if I'm alone, I'm not. 

**Authors Notes:**

I present to you, folks, the reason why I don't listen to the radio anymore. I switch it on momentarily, and what comes on? "I'm with you" suddenly I have a vision in my head of poor Yugi. And of course I was going to work on the second chapter of my one shot, but no, alas, this appeared.   
  
  
  
So now I have to write it, I'll do it quickly, it won't take three weeks, I don't think I could stand this song for that long. So it'll be done by 11 tonight, or not at all. 

I may, or may not use the lyrics. Just hear the song in your head if at all possible, I've taken the idea of actually having a song fic not really be a song fic... just take the mood and go with it. I find it rather interesting. 

So go with me people, enjoy...I hope. Or not. I don't care really. Feel free to flame.   
  
  
  
Oh, this may turn out Shounen-ai. I dunno. *shrugs* if it doesn't in my mind, feel free to use your imagination. I just don't want to screw it up lol.   
  
  
  
Once again, here we go. 1st person POV. I seem to like this a lot lately.   
  
  
  
I also apologize if it seems to lose it's track after a while. I kind of...lost interest, but since my parents went out, it's only 11:30 and I have no life, I'm pushing my way to finish it.   
  
  
  
_____________________________________________________   
  
~*~ Reflection~*~   
  
_____________________________________________________ 

Cold rain cascaded down around me, though completely oblivious I continued to stare below me, ignoring the waves of ice cold that traveled up my body, and shot through my heart with the utmost lack of respect that only pain could carry. 

Rather unaware of how long I had been standing out here, in the rain, staring down at the lake below me, trying to catch a glimpse of my reflection, but failing as my gaze only found water being disturbed by millions of tiny knives, mixing with a little bit of heartache. 

A clap of thunder is the only sound accompanying me tonight, and a flash of lightning is my other companion as the lake below me lights up in bleak despair. 

It's amazing what somebody can see and feel when they spend enough time in one place, just...exsisting. Gentle rain fall turning to a torrential downpour, sending late night strollers scrambling for cover, a lake, once reflecting the image of a boy engulfed in happiness, now unable to produce the same picture only moments later, perhaps because said boy is unable to comprehend the same feeling he carried moments earlier.   
  
  
  
Is it my fault? Perhaps, most everything is these days... 

Turning my gaze back to the distraught lake my vision blurred for a moment before I blinked and shook my head, now lost in my own reverie. 

_Only a few weeks after the duelist kingdom incident everything in Domino had gone back to normal, for the most part. The Kaiba brothers were safe, my grandfather was back with me, life was good. Or atleast I thought it was, till a week or so ago._

_Something just wasn't right, this much I surmised when I walked in to school and saw Anzu talking with a blonde girl, look at me then turn away without a word of acknowledgement. _

_   
  
Jou and Honda were a little better, at least they acknowledged my presence, before making excuses and disappearing into the growing crowd of students. After that it was relatively quiet for me, answer questions when spoken to by the teacher, reply as cheerfully as possible when spoken to by a peer. Shake off the odd glances I would recieve from time to time. _

_That could be where it ended, but a couple days later, when I took my concerns to them they merely gave fake answers and then disappeared again, like I should have gotten the hint or something, and really I did.   
  
  
  
From then on I started to avoid them in the hallways, and, amidst the many times Yami tried to get answers out of me, I fell back in to an old routine, one that, for a year, I had over come, because of my friends. _

_I had left the Millenium Puzzle at home, because I didn't want Yami to keep trying to get me to tell him what was the matter, though I could still feel his presence in my mind, as reassuring as it was, it did little to calm my nerves as I walked up the school stairs that morning, the old, almost 16 year old vertically challenged teenager who could beat Maxamillion Pegasus in Duel Monsters but couldn't defend himself against bullies, specifically a rather old enemy. Hijinaka Tokodama, the only other person next to Ushio I remember really ever bullying me around.   
  
  
  
"Why hello there little Yugi..." a familiar voice said from behind and before I had time to brace myself I saw stars as I slid down a wall, cringing as pain flew up my back. _

_"Hello Hijinaka." I said in a somewhat subdued tone of voice. I forgot how easy it was to fall back to old habits. _

_What scared me worse, was how welcoming the feeling was. Alarming as it seems, I found the pain engulfing my body and the distingly preditory glare he was giving me a welcome change from invisibility. _

_"Where's your necklace, and body guards shrimp?" he asked menacingly and I couldn't help but shudder as he towered over me.   
  
  
  
I remained silent and picked myself up, standing to my full height, as humorous as that was, and stared at him defiantly. _

_"Oh, so now you're going to be the tough guy eh little Yugi?" he asked me sarcastically and roughly shoved me backwards, I stumbled but caught myself before falling and kept my face forward, even if my eyes were staring straight to the ground._

_'The one day I decide to leave Yami behind and he decided to show up, Baka..' I chided myself mentally. _

_My heart skipped a beat when I noticed Ryou walk by glancing my way curiously I did a double take, stumbled backwards then in a daring move sidestepped Hijinaka and bolted for the door, ignoring the ache in my leg and back as I nearly collided with Anzu as I ran fast as possible to class, only stopping when I slammed myself into my desk, ignoring the looks I received._

_Honda and Jou walked by, sending me equal looks of curiosity and concern, though I missed it and only took time to assess damage when I tasted the familiar metallic twang of blood in my mouth. I must have bitten my lip when he slammed me against the wall...oh well. A couple of scratches and bruises are nothing compared to what I've had before._

The bruises had faded, and the pain my back was virtually non-exsistant now, now everything was merely numb. My back as well as my emotions, though not surprisingly. 

I found out the other day that a certain bully wound himself up with a few bruises of his own, and I can't help but wonder exactly what transpired after that day. 

Why couldn't anything have gone right, I mean, for a time I had friends, very close friends. But then we just separated. I think faster than I could have imagined it happening we went our separate ways, or they just disowned me. 

What had I done to cause them to hate me? I mean, was it something I said, or did. Maybe they just got tired of hanging around somebody who couldn't protect himself. I can't blame Yami, because nobody but Anzu and Ryou know about him, plus I wouldn't anyways. There's no reason, he's always there for me, if a little too protective.   
  
  
  
I know he'd kill them if he found out what was going on, so of course he doesn't know. 

But, the invitation to the party, they'd invited me... 

_Yesterday passed in a flurry, one class to the next, straight passed the perpetual illusion of lunch, and into 8th hour. _

_Looking around I tried to catch my barrings, it was almost as if I was thrown into this hour without any warning. The room spun for a moment with just that thought and I had to catch myself on my desk before I fell._

_"Hey." somebody said dropping their hand heavily on my shoulder and I flinched automatically away, before realizing who it was, and what my reaction had done to them._

_"Jou?" I asked softly when I turned around in my seat to look at him, before standing up immediately._

_"Yeah..ah..here." he said thrusting something into my hand before turning to leave.   
  
  
  
"Wait! Jou, what's this?" I questioned and he stopped and shrugged. _

_"Invitation. Honda's place. Tomorrow night, feel free to attend..." he said casually but slipped away just as quickly back with Anzu and Honda, the trio exchanging glances. _

_I looked over at Ryou who had also recieved an invitation, he cast a glance at me and smiled reassuringly and nodded as if telling me to go.   
  
  
  
I smiled back and nodded as well and then sat down, feeling a whole lot lighter than I had for weeks._

Now that I think about it, the smile Ryou gave me, and the reason my latest bullying problem disappeared couldn't have been too coincidental. I think, with a little prodding maybe he got Bakura to have a little talk with Hijinaka. Though I can't be too sure. 

A smile made it's way to my face and lingered as I looked up to the sky then back out over the lake. 

My hands moved automatically to the puzzle resting casually against my stomache, the comforting weight around my neck the only reassurance I had this night. 

But my smile faded when I remembered again, the exact reason why I was here, instead of at the big party at Honda's. 

_Loud music assaulted my senses when I opened the door to Honda's place, cringing I sighed heavily and slipped to a side wall looking over the group of people that had gathered, from freshman to seniors, it was an all out party alright._

_I made my way towards the kitchen when I didn't see the others and stopped just short of the corner when I heard Ryou's voice. _

_"You did invite Yugi to the party right Jou?"   
  
  
  
"Yeah, I did..."   
  
  
  
"Why's he not here then?" he asked seeming almost defensive at the moment._

_"How should I know, what am I his keeper?"   
  
  
  
"No, but I thought you were his friend." it was good to know at least one person would still defend my honor._

_"Look, I invited him to the party, isn't that good enough?"   
  
  
  
"No, I want to know what drove you apart!" The usually soft spoken boy demanded, making me wonder just how of an affect his Yami had actually had on him. "Have you seen him lately?"   
  
  
  
There was silence through the room and I realized that Anzu and Honda must be there as well.   
  
  
  
"No? I thought not." he said in disappointment. "Then you'd realize exactly what was going on, without you around he's fallen back into his old habits, if you recall what those were."_

_It was a good thing I closed the link between Yami and myself at the moment. _

_"Yeah..we do..." there seemed to be a bit of dejection in that voice as Honda spoke up finally. "But-"   
  
  
  
"No, no buts about it. I don't think I even want to hear your bloody excuses. After everything he's done for you people, how do you repay him? By turning a cold shoulder to him. Much oblidged." he said in a disdainful voice, and for a moment I was under the impression it wasn't just him talking anymore._

_"Look, things happen, people grow a part, it happens Ryou! Just let it be!" Jou exclaimed. _

_I chose this moment to intervene, without making it look like I had heard anything of what was going on.   
  
  
  
"Hey guys we could use a little-"   
  
  
  
"Go AWAY we're trying to have a conversation here!" Jou snapped not even looking up to see who he'd just barked at.   
  
  
  
I felt a cold weight drop to my stomache as my eyes widened, I noticed Ryou's eyes narrow slightly at this then he caught sight of me and his eyes also widened as well. "Jou!" he cried and took a step forward but I shook my head and turned around, pushing my way through the now larger crowd of people._

_I just had to get out of there, couldn't be near them. Any of them. It hurt too much. _

_It was with that, that I burst through the door, down the stairs and out to the sidewalk, running as fast as my legs would carry me. _

And here is where I found myself only hours later, near midnight, shaking profusely as the water seeped into my clothes and pulled any heat I had in my body away from me. Leaving nothing but an empty shell of a teenage boy. 

My hands tightened around the puzzle and I found myself trying harder to force the tears away that were threatening to fall. 

_"Go AWAY! We're trying to have a conversation here!" _Jou's voice echoed through my mind causing fresh pain to assault my senses. 

Sure, he'd yelled at me before, but never...never with that much hatred in his voice, like I was the bane of his exsistance, just for walking in on a conversation that was about me. 

Suddenly it all seemed too much, the cold had gone too far, chilling me far worse than just to the bone, piercing my heart and sending a sharp shot of pain to my head, or maybe that was just a natural reaction to something. 

If I didn't no better I'd say I just felt myself snap, something deep down in my heart stirring, like a memory pulled up from an amnesiac, a wave of emotion ran through my body and I choked back a sob. 

So this was what I was reduced to, crying again. 

Sharp tears and painful sobs, I couldn't have it. But I couldn't stop it either. 

It seemed suddenly gravity took control and I sunk to my knees, no longer able to support my weight and knelt there, hands on the ground eyes clinched shut, trying unsuccessfully to quell the tears that were just waiting to fall. And fall they did.   
  
  
  
With one heart wrenching sob it all crashed through me, the complete pain and confusion. 

I vaguely felt my shoulders shake as some invisble force took over and I just sat there, pulled up against the wall of the bridge, soaking concrete pushing into my back, knees to my chest as I sobbed shamelessly, the chilling rain cascading to the ground, now mixed with bitter tears. 

With that onslaught of tears came the opening of the bond I shared with Yami, and with _that _assault of pure grief and pain came a very sudden reaction. 

Either I ignored or didn't register his attempt to get my attention through our bond, but within seconds I felt a suddenly drop in energy as he separated himself physically from me and knelt down in front of me. 

"Yugi! What are you doing out here in this terrible weather!" he exclaimed in shock as I looked up startled.   
  
  
  
"Yami?" I questioned, voice cracking as my eyes watered and new tears spilled down my cheeks. 

"What's happened Hikari? Who's done this to you?" He asked and I shook my head, unable to use my voice anymore as new sobs racked my body. 

His eyes widened and I felt his hands on my shoulders, the gentle warmth from him surprising me slightly before I was pulled into a tight embrace, and his head set atop of my own.   
  
  
  
"Yugi..." he murmured and fell silent again, I was sure he wasn't sure what to do, and slowly, being near him, drove away the harder sobs to softer, less painful ones as I rested in his embrace, as he adjusted himself and leaned against the bridge this time.   
  
  
  
"Yami?" I questioned, head still resting against his chest.   
  
  
  
"Yes?"   
  
  
  
"What are you doing here?" 

------------------------- 

Yes well, I know I ended it oddly. My interest slipped half way, then when I got him back to the present it picked up again. Um, but it faded away from my interest, so next chapter is going to be a bit of Yami's view, taking up a little before Yugi tells him what's the matter, and continuing after... 

I'm posting this before hand, but by the time anybody sees it I will either have part two done, or part the way, so expect it soon..   
  
(Another idea that popped into my head, from the way I was writing this, in re-reading it, maybe it seem like I was having Ryou be the one to come to Yug's rescue..lol, I almost had it that way too..)   
  
*blinks*   
  
  
  
This is far from the second shot of my Millenium piece..   
  
  
  
But again I say, reviews are welcome.   
  
And feel free to flame! 


	2. And the trouble begins

**Disclaimer: I own the title, I guess I should be proud of that right? There's a drawing I did of Yug..and the DM and CG...I own that too *shrugs* not much, Oh! I own..own. I own "Yu-Gi-Oh: Forbidden Memories" I know it's for Play Station and I have PS2...but it's really neat! Only played it for a half hour, but that sufficed me ^_^**

**Authors Notes:  **

I've figured this out, Fanfiction is written by fans of the show--  
~give her a treat people, she figured it out on her-~  
*shoves a couple carrots in his mouth and he glares at her*  
  


AS I WAS SAYING.....fanfiction is written by fans of the show, so it's all AU...which means anything can happen. Right? Am I right? Good, cause this may take an odd turn..so..ah..yah.  
  


So..now, chapter 2: what happens when Yami finds out what's been going on in Yugi's life? How will he take it, and what's this? a slight-- "Agreement" between tomb robber and pharaoh? *gasps* is the world coming to an end, or is something afoot..(besides my pathetic attempt at a summary..)

Read on my friends, especially if you've nothing else to do! Lol.

Be warned this will be done in Yami's POV for at least 3/4 of the story, could switch to Ryou/Bakura part the way, either that or chapter three is all in Bakura's head, if I get that far...

//Yami to Yugi//

/Yugi to Yami/

Bakura to Ryou  
Ryou to Bakura  
  
Another PS:  
I've changed it again lol.  
I'm going to be an Anzu basher for this story, and Jou will come around, finally...

Oh! I'd like to dedicate this whole story to a very good fanfic author, Leev! ^_^  
Check out "Virus" it's wicked awsome!   
  
I'd also like to dedicate it to my puppy Ashely, as lame as that sounds.  I have my reasons.  

---------------__

I have never seen my hikari no tenchi so distraught, and it is quite disconcerting, to say the least. 

I have known for some time that something has been bothering my aibou, even though he guards his thoughts and most senses from me, he can't hide his emotions.  They are too strong, even when he's not upset. 

For a week or so now I've felt his emotional balance tipping for the worse, and have, on many accounts attempted to get him to talk to me about it.    
  
But, in looking into those devastated amethyst eyes before he lays his head back against my chest, I see I should have pushed him a little harder.  

"Yami?" I hear his tentative voice suddenly.

"Yes?" 

"What are you doing here?"  He asks me simply, and, oddly enough, at that moment I realize he's shaking profusely, and his skin is ice cold.   

_'What are you doing here?' like he expects me to have sat idly by as a tidal wave of pure despondency coursed through my spiritual body, and my little light is hurt.  
  
Simple question really, but as for the answer..._

_The first time I attempted to voice my concerns with Yugi was about 2 weeks ago, mostly because he had been surprisingly withdrawn, and practically radiated confusion._

_//Yugi?// I called when I was sure he was alone._

_/Yes?/ came his subdued voice, but with a flash of light he appeared in the corridor, leaning against the door that leads to his soul room.  He studied the floor for a moment before looking up.   
  
"What's up Yami?" he asked, that innocent curiosity in his eyes. _

_Remaining silent for a moment I considered what to say. _

_"Yami?" he repeated and I looked at him. _

_"Are you all right?" was the first thing to fall out my mouth, and they weren't the words I wanted. The inquisitive expression I received in return did nothing to help either._

_"Uh, last time I checked yea, why?" he commented and let his eyes roam the corridors after a moment, attention drifting. _

_"You seem a little...distracted, and subdued young one." I commented and his head whipped up to look at me in shock and guilt, though almost immediately his eyes flickered back to innocent curiosity and I had to suppress a chuckle at the reaction, so I added. "I am merely concerned for you aibou."_

_"I-well-you really don't have to be Yami, I'm fine!" he said cheerily, smiling brightly. "Just a little tired from school that's all, I mean, we did have a big exam in History today and all, just a little worn no need to worry." he assured._

_Shaking my head I sighed. "Are you sure hikari? You know, you can talk to me about anything." I said trying another tactic, usually he relented so easily.   Maybe I was teaching him a little too well..._

_"I know Yami, trust me I do. But I'm just fine, don't worry about me." he said shaking his head and waving. "I better get back to the real world, I'm studying for my Algebra exam." with that and a flash he disappeared, though not before I caught the small frown that graced his angelic features, leaving me with my own suspicions, and a lot of time to brood._

Creasing my forehead in concentration I try to figure out what could have happened, and who's doing this to my young one.  All I come up with is more questions, and a dull throbbing in the center of my forehead.    
  
Looking up into the rain I close my eyes and concentrate, but on what?

_"I just don't get it..." I caught suddenly when Yugi finally slipped the Millennium Puzzle back on yesterday evening. _

_"Don't get what aibou?" I ask curiously and appear transparently next to him, leaning against his desk causing him to jump at least an inch or two off the ground. _

_"Yami!"  he exclaims and looks at me startled.   
  
"Yes?" I ask tilting my head to the side and he shakes his head, a wistful smile gracing his expression._

_"You scared me-what's up?"  
  
"I was about to ask you the same thing young one." I commented and he blinked. "What is it you do not get?" I ask and he shifts his weight from left foot to right silently, nervous? But why?  
  
_

_"Oh, it's nothing, j-just had an interesting day today." he says offhandedly setting down a book gently in front of him. _

_"Interesting?" I prod raising my eyebrows.   
  
"Yeah, ah--" he sits down and I do not miss the painful look in his eyes and I about comment, before thinking better of it, my eyes falling on a little envelope.   
  
"What is this?" I ask and he reaches for it, pulls back then picks it up slowly.   
  
"Invitation."_

_"To a party?"  
  
"Yeah, uh. It's at Honda's, big party tomorrow evening."  
  
He's avoiding my eyes again.  What is it you're hiding hikari? "I assume you'll be attending."   
  
"Yeah, of course I will!" he says, his voice set in an odd determination, more geared towards his own interests over my own. _

_"Aibou?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
He sighs heavily and nods. "Yes Yami, you don't need to worry about me." but I could tell, even through the 'genuine' smile he gave me, that he was straining his emotions, as well hidden as he thought they were. _

_"You don't need to worry." he reassured and I nodded, taking in his words and mannerisms as he said them.  _

_  
"Of course..." I muttered and disappeared back to my soul room, completely missing a cold shudder pass down his body absently._

Sighing softly I shake my head, and suddenly realize how hard it is indeed raining, my anxiety rising another notch when he shivers again, pulling him closer I set my head on top of his own. 

_"What are you doing here?" his voice echoes in my head._

_Don't worry about me. Becomes another companion to the question and I close my eyes, blinking away the water dripping into my eyes from my now completely soaked bangs.     
  
Truly he is as selfless as they could be, rarely does he think of himself, which concerns me greatly. _

_Don't worry about me..."I do worry about you my hikari no tenchi, always." I answer with a whisper. _

_What are you doing here?  Simple question.   
  
The answer? Just as simple. "Because," I said simply. "I care about you."  
  
I hear, as well as sense the shock in him as his breath catches in his throat. "I care about you, and worry about you.  I always will little one, always." I finish gently. _

An odd silence fell after that and it seemed he had finally stopped crying.  I smiled in relief, only to have that ripped away upon hearing his next words, etched in sorrow. 

At first I couldn't catch them, he was muttering it repeatedly under his breath, like a mantra.  "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault."   
  
"Aibou?"   
  
He was stuck in his own world, and in pulling him back I saw his eyes drooping slightly.  The crying must have worn him out, but he shouldn't be out in the rain any longer, he'll definitely catch a cold, if he hasn't already...

  
"Yugi? I'm going to take you back to your house now." I said and lifted him up into my arms, his hands clutching the puzzle tightly, which was glowing softly at his touch, and his eyes half shut.    
  
"So sorry..." his voice slurred slightly in a half sleep induced trance.  
  
Taking off at a flat out run I missed the extra shadow I picked up along the way, only concentrating on getting my hikari no tenchi home.  

----------------

(AN: I knew it'd happen, I knew it.  Here comes Bakura's POV...Tomb Robber, not Ryou..)

"I don't know why the hell I let you talk me into this Ryou--" I muttered murderously to my hikari who currently resided in his soul room. 

Because, Bakura, no matter how much you hate Yami, and threaten me, you still give in to my whims he said matter-of-factly and I scowled deeply as my feet pounded over the pavement.    
  
Cursed Pharaoh and that damn boy.  

I pause for a moment, in the shadows when the one I'm trailing stops under a lamp post and leans against it looking down to the boy he's carrying. 

Soaking wet, the both of them.  Snorting derisively I shake my head.  Wouldn't life be good if the little brat got rather sick.  

"I don't think it'd be so nice." My light halves voice startles me and I turn around ready to curse him, but stop myself and settle for an icy glare. "You shouldn't be out in the rain, you'll get sick." I commented in spite of myself and he raised his eyebrows.  
  
"You're using my body, and you tell me not to get sick?" 

Scowling I turn around when I notice that the Pharaoh had started up again. "Get back to your soul room!" I order and he sighs heavily and disappears. 

Taking off again I mutter out a string of well chosen Egyptian curses and smile to myself afterwards.

Coming up to the Game Shop doors I watch Yami set the boy down on his own two feet, which at the moment left him unstable and he swayed, nearly falling had the taller of the two not grasped his shoulder firmly while opening the door. 

"Pathetic." I mutter and disappear, leaving my light half looking around in confusion, before appearing next to him in full form.   
  
"What was that about?" He asks softly, trying to keep quiet, but when I remain silent he again sighs.   
  
"I have no need to tell you the reasons behind my actions." I snap a little louder than intended and the Pharaoh looks behind him.  

"See what you did?" Ryou chides me, and I growl low in my throat and he takes a step back his eyes widening slightly. 

-----------------  
  
"I have no need to tell you the reasons behind my actions!" a disturbingly familiar voice cuts through the darkness of the rain and my eyes narrow dangerously.    
  
"See what you did?" a softer, more accented voice replies then all falls silent.

Looking down at Yugi, eyes all but closed, my forehead creased in fresh concern, all ready his cheeks were tingeing an unnatural red, kneeling down I pick him up and turn around staring into the darkness before me.   
  
"Show yourself Tomb Robber!" I order and after a moment, he stepped out of the shadows, followed by his hikari and I glared at him.   
  
"What business do you have being here?" I ask coldly.   
  
"I have no business being here, Ryou here though, is a different story." he replies sneering and shoving his other half forward.  

"I was worried about Yugi, after everything happened at the party and all, I just wanted to make sure he's ok...though, I guess he's not." Ryou said softly once he caught his balance and glanced at the boy in my arms. 

Confusion raced through my mind, as well as many questions, but I pushed them aside.  "Come inside, it's raining rather hard." I said and motioned for Ryou to follow.   
  
Bakura followed as well muttering sarcastically as he passed through the doorway. "I see 5,000 years in the puzzle haven't dulled your obscenely keen senses Pharaoh." 

Shutting the door behind him with a click I replied just as softly. "Watch your attitude Tomb Robber." who remained silent, staring darkly ahead of him.

"Yami?" a very small voice startles me from my angered reverie and I look down to see Yugi looking up at me through half shut eyes.    
  
"Hai?"   
  
"Where are we?" he asks curiously and I blink.   
  
"We're back at the game shop, your house young one." I reply my eyes narrowing in concern. 

"Honto? Ok..." he trails off then blinks and looks to his side, eyes seeming to focus a little better. "Ryou, nani, what are you doing here?" 

The taller boy smiled softly at his fellow hikari and sighed. "I came to see, how you were doing."  
  
"How I was doing.." he seemed to be puzzling over something before he looked up at me through his semi feverish haze. "Put me down Yami."  
  
"You should be-"  
  
"Please?" his eyes widened slightly and I struggled momentarily before caving and setting him on his own two feet. 

//You should be upstairs, in bed.  Or at the least in dry clothes!// I exclaimed pathically and he sent me a look.

/Just a moment./  
  
//You're soaking wet, and all ready I sense a fever, you'll be sick before morning.// I add hoping to coax him upstairs. 

/Please Yami? I need to talk to Ryou./

//Would you at least go get changed?// 

He looks up at me in a defeated sort of way then shakes his head. 

"Ryou, I'll be right back...do me a favor, make sure they don't kill each other..." my little light says, an amused smile gracing his flushed features, and stumbled upstairs. 

"You-" Bakura started.   
  
"Say it and you won't live to regret it."  
  
"I'm not even alive you fool." he says his lips curling into a sneer and I snort in bemusement. 

  
"Count your blessings for this matter." I reply and his eyes narrow.

Ryou heaves a sigh and the both of us ignore it, continuing a rather immature staring match.  
  
----------------

(You ever have one of those days when it feels like you're going to pass out at any moment? Which, in a way would be a blessing, even if you had things to do?  I know I have..)

My head hurts.  Not the dull ache of a headache, but the pulsing pain that shoots up the middle of your forehead, making it feel like your head is going to split open at any given moment. 

My stomach and chest hurt too, but that's probably from today's events...

And when did my room get two doors?

Taking a guess I go to grab one of the handles and smash into the wall, letting out a curse I could have only learned from Yami.  Muttering darkly I close my eyes and push the real door open and stumble into my room.   
  
A blast of cool air bombards me, and I gasp at the sudden drop in temperature, moaning slightly I move in and slip off the puzzle and soaking school uniform. 

The semi-dark room is lit momentarily with a crash of lightning and the shadows in one corner help to set a rather foreboding mood.  
  
Slipping on a set of flannel pajama's I pull the puzzle back over my neck and smile at the familiar weight it brings. 

My eyes focus for a moment and I realize something, I'm standing in the dark, and it's hot, very hot.  So why am I shivering? 

"How come there's no light?" I wonder aloud, then realize how odd a question that was, especially considering there was no body here to answer.  
  
/Yami?/ I call pathically, suddenly feeling light headed. 

//Yes Yugi?// he replies and I can feel a touch of annoyance in him, I hope he hasn't killed Bakura.  

I move to exit the room, but again there are two doors, and the darkness isn't helping my vision.  This time however, I grab the right handle and pull the door open and slowly stumble out. 

/I.../ I start but sway in my spot and feel my senses dulling, an unnatural blackness creeping up from the corner of my eyes. /I don't think I'll be--/ I stop suddenly when the world takes a 45 degree shot and the last thing I see is the ground coming up to meet me, before unconsciousness takes over.

----------------

(AN: I was actually considering ending it right here...but I'm not too sure.  Tell me, what you think, if anything there's just a little from Yami's POV....)

/Yami?/ Yugi's voice penetrates my thoughts, and I unfold my arms, which I had done unconsciously when Bakura went to talk to Ryou quietly, casting me a mocking glare and smirked. 

//Yes Yugi?// I reply in uncertainty, I know he's tired, but it shouldn't take this long to get back...

/I.../ he starts but then stops and there's an alarming silence for a moment.  I get a strange feeling in the back of my mind and quirk an eyebrow straightening up suddenly, causing the other two occupants to look at me oddly. 

/I don't think I'll be--/ he tries again, and with his silence a simultaneous thud is heard from the floor above and my eyes widen.  

//Yugi!// I call and am met with no reply, and in probing his mind find only unconsciousness. "Yugi!" I exclaim and bolt to the stairs instantly, ignoring the looks I received, and vaguely noted Ryou following. 

Reaching the top of the stairs momentarily I stop when I see my little hikari unconscious halfway out of his door. 

His eyes were shut tightly and a line of sweat glistened at his forehead.  His bangs were plastered to his face and he moaned in his unconsciousness.   
  
_I knew I should have taken him straight to bed.  I think to myself as I swiftly move to his side.  Touching my hand to his forehead my eyes widen slightly. "He's burning up."  I comment and gather him into my arms.  _

Ryou moves forward and ignores a derisive comment from his own Yami and comes to my side. "Wow, I've never a reaction that fast...he's going to be rather unwell for the next few days." he says gently taking in the pained expression on my lights face. 

I realize something, in the relatively short period of time I've been with Yugi, never once have I had to aid him back to health, his grandfather took care of that a few months ago...

How was I going to help him?  
  
"Ryou?" I look at him in uncertainty.

He raises his eyebrows but then adorns a knowing smile.  "Don't worry Yami." is all he says, "just get him to bed."

"But-"  
  
"Come on now." he pushes with his British accent and I sigh.  He flips on the light that Yugi managed to miss upon entering and the room is flooded with the unnatural brightness I so loath.    
  
Slipping my young counter part under the sheets I tentatively brush away a few strands his of hair and shake my head. 

This night went from disconcerting to downright terrible.  What was I going to do?  
  
______________

**Authors Odd Notes:   
  
I've deciding to give up on writing one or two shot fics, whatever I do it ends up taking on a mind of it's own, this was supposed to be a nice sweet fic, Yugi gets sad, Yami comforts him.  But no...Bakura had to have his way and make an appearance, and of course that'll always complicate things.   
  
And Yugi wanted another shot at being in the story this chapter, so I made his life a little harder than it should.   
  
I think that cold came on rather quickly, don't you? It happened to me once, spent three hours in the rain, about 3 hours later I was in bed with a 101.6 fever...granted it was spring...*blinks*  
  
Anyways.**

  
Next chapter…I can't guarantee a thing.    
I can tell you though, I rather enjoyed doing Tomb Robbers POV, and Yami too! I think I found my new niche in story telling! ^_^  
  
Tell me how it was...um.  *blinks*  
I think next chapter, Yami gets to nurse little Yugi back to health! With some tips from Ryou. (Who will learn to keep himself quiet when talking to Bakura, nice slap to the head…lol…I hoped at the moment that a little bit of silent evilness was enough on Bakura's part.  But thanks again Leev, I fixed it up a bit, sorry if Bakura seemed to go nice on Ryou, or Ryou seemed to be a bit more confident around his Yami)

So…* waves * I'll try to get the next part out ASAP, right now I got another story just dying to be written…so Isa gunna write it! Bing!

  
  


  
  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


_  
  
_

  
  



	3. And only gets worse with time

**Reflection**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it, don't want to.  If I did I wouldn't be able to write fanfiction.

**Author's notes:**

Why hello there good netizans of FF.N.    
  
Here is chapter 3!  
  
It's Funny, it's pointless…it goes from happy to sad to happy to sad…  
And it's got Bakura on a nice swearing rant.   
  
Yugi kinda pushed tomb robber no baka's buttons a little too much.  Lol.  
  
For that the rating for this fic just went up to PG-13, he really swears. 

^^;; 

  
Anyways, chapter 3 includes much, more…stuff than I thought.   
We actually get to see the Yami/Yugi hints I've been meaning to put in…  
  
And it's just all good!  
  
I'm terribly sorry for the wait lol.   
  


Yugi: Hey.  What about those that actually reviewed this story…  
  
Becca: What's…oh.   
  
Hehe, totally forgot.   
  
Shenya: My first ever reviewer, I salute you for actually putting up with this story lol.  Hope you come back to check out these next few chapters, as I'm sure there will be at least 2 more. 

  
leev (x2):  yeah, of course, nod…now, about not mentioning me in your review replies…lol no just kidding.  I just hope you like chapter 3, it took me forever to write, and fought me almost every step of the way.  ^^ Keep up the outstanding work on Virus

Cetti-girl:  Lol, of course Yami and Ryou are there for him, and Bakura…in his own sick twisted little way.  Yugi will eventually feel better, until it gets worse * evil wicked laugh *

KaTyA:  OMG! I cannot believe I got a review from you!!! I'm so honored! I could just scream! (Yugi: please…don't…)  I'm so happy that you like my story!! That makes me so happy that somebody as wicked as you likes writing from someone like me! ::squeals::  as for getting idea's for one-shots, I've now got a source for ideas from over at mediaminer.org lol.  He's keeping me going, so I think, even if I aim for 5 chapters, with his help it'll reach 6, 7, 8? * blinks * this is my longest story yet! (and I don't mean the fact that the Msword thing says that it's over 7,000 words..)  Again, I'm so amazed that you actually read my work, and LIKED it!  Thank you so much, I'm such a fan of your writing!!!!!! 

DJ: Yeah, sorry it took so unbelievably long to get this chapter out, but, you know.  Taking some of those ideas you sent into heart, I've started to outline the next chapter.  I'm not too sure about it.  Because I'm positive it's going to be all yami/yugi… and yeah.  Hehe…sorry.  ^^; I'll see what I can do…  Anyways.  Yah. *winks *

  
Now.  On with the story!  
  
Sorry if Yami or Bakura seem a little OOC, like I said I wrote this on many different swings.  High on Pepsi (which I will be getting again today, mom gave me a 10! Lol), depressed, and "blown fuse" peppy…  
(I found pics of Yami and Yugi and fell HARD into being a hardcore Otaku…my head still hurts…)   
  
Yeah.  Enough of my psycho-babble.  Onward!  
   
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
Chapter 3 - Nurse Yami

Alternately titled:   
_why you should never trust a spirit with cough syrup_  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

3:30 AM

Snapping my eyes open I look around attempting to place where I am.  Upon further inspection I realize I am in my Hikari's room, the lights are on, and I'm transparent again.  I must have, in the course of a few hours, given up with keeping my full form, as Yugi's fever had dropped and he had not woken since Ryou gave him some purple liquid.

A soft moan reaches my ears and I snap my head to look at the young teen in bed.   
  
Once pale cheeks were now tinged an unhealthy red again, and his entire face glistened with sweat as his bangs clung to him.  Creasing my forehead in concern I stand up and move to his side.  Solidifying my form I hear him mutter under his breath then shift in bed. 

"Yugi?" I question and gain only another unintelligible mumble in return.  "Hikari, wake up." I say going to shake him, but upon touching his skin I pull back in shock, his fever had risen again!

"Ra…you are burning up little one!" I exclaim and move to turn around, but before I could get an inch his eyes snap open.  Where once glittering with emotion his violet eyes were glassy and drooping though he was awake, I think.

"Hikari?"  
  
"Yami…I'm sorry." He mutters in a raspy tone of voice and a sense of confusion rushes over me.  
  
"Sorry, whatever for young one?"

Silence ensued as his eyes shut, but snapped open again and he pushed himself up, this time more awake though now in a terribly feverish trance.  "I'm sorry, for causing so much trouble, for hurting anyone, it's all my fault Yami! All my fault!" he cried and launched himself into my arms causing me to stumble back into the chair I once occupied. 

Pulling him closer in my arms I place a finger under his chin, tilting his face to look at me.  Grimacing at the unnatural warmth and almost dead expression I reply softly, "What is all your fault? Yugi, you've done nothing wrong, you are not making any sense."

"It is," he pressed, looking, not at, but beyond me," it must be, don't be mad, please don't be mad." he pleaded frantically, almost as if trapped in some nightmare.

"Yugi," I breathed out, eyes wide as his breathing quickened.  Tears were now trailing down his feverish cheeks and he was back to incoherent mumbling again. 

This was not right, not at all.  Cursing the fates that his grandfather was out of town for a few weeks I gathered the younger boy in my arms and rushed out of his room and down the stairs.  Setting him down on the couch and ripping the phone off the receiver I hit the redial button (very convenient when you're a spirit with a hard time remembering phone numbers...).    
  
The phone rang 6 times before I nearly gave up, till a very groggy Ryou answered.   
  
"Ryou!" I exclaimed and heard a startled cry from the other end then a heavy sigh.   
  
"Yami...please tell me you at least know how to tell time." he mumbled sleepily. "I know you are a spirit and don't need sleep, but us mortals do and-"  
  
"Yugi's gotten worse." I cut him off abruptly.  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"...I don't know, his fever seems to have returned, and it seems worse, and I believe he is hallucinating.  He is awake, yet he is not." I said my eyes straying from the floor to the boy on the couch, unseeing eyes staring forward, mouth moving fractionally.

"Have you tried fully waking him up?"  
  
"I doubt it will do any good, he's too far into his dream."   
  
"You can wake him...what's he saying anyways?" Ryou asked, stopping his initial reply. 

A curious expression passed my face as I examined my Aibou closer. "At the moment I cannot tell, he's silent now, almost like a zombie, but before he kept apologizing."  
  
"Apologizing?" was the concerned reply.   
  
"Yes.  He kept insisting that 'it was all is fault' and that he was 'sorry for hurting anyone'. Ryou, what is going on with my hikari!" I demanded.

"I-" he started then paused and sighed. "It's very complicated Yami, confusing...just, do you remember what I did earlier to help take his fever down?"  
  
Blinking at the switch of topics I nod then realize he can't see me, "Yes...you put some clear liquid on his wrists-" stopping abruptly I turn and look at Yugi, who sways where he is sitting and begins to fall forward.  Phone now forgotten I jump over the side table and catch my young counterpart before he hits the ground, realizing he's now back to being half unconscious.

Narrowing my eyes dangerously I look the younger boy over as he starts to shiver fiercely. "Ryou!" I call and, gathering my light into my arms once more, claim the phone, "his health is degrading rapidly! He is trembling, and back to his semi-conscious state." I growl low in my throat and sense the hesitation in the white haired hikari's voice when he speaks next.   
  
"As I was saying before you decided to leave...Yami, the clear liquid, rubbing alcohol, it's on the counter in the kitchen, get that, and a rag and lay Yugi down in his bed." He paused and I blinked, spotting the little container on the opposite end of the kitchen. 

"Pour a little on the rag and then rub it on both of his wrist, his palms and the bottom of his feet...make sure he doesn't move for at least 15 minutes, physically restrain him if it gets to that point.  By then the fever should have broken, you do know how to take his temperature don't you?" At my grunt of approval he sighed in relief. "Do that before you use the rubbing alcohol, after 15 minutes check his temperature again, if it hasn't dropped any try again, if it's still not working _then_ call. I'll have Bakura bring me over at ten to see how Yugi's doing alright?"   
  
(**A/N: **You may think that sounds weird if you've never used home remedies before, but I've done it to myself, taken a fever of 102.6 down to 100.5 in 25 minutes...of course it may have been longer, I think I dozed...lol)

Silent for a moment I sighed in unrest when I noticed Yugi looking at me blankly again, grimacing I muttered under my breath, "all right, all right, I accept that for now.  This had better work Ryou." 

"Trust me Yami, it will.  Today and tomorrow will be the worst of it, then he should get better.  Just, be patient." he said and I snorted under my breath and hung up. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

9:10 AM

At this point I thank the gods that spirits don't sleep.  From 3:30 on it was a struggle to keep my young counterpart still.  The fever rose to a dangerous level, taking his hallucination with it, and only after two tries with that alcohol, did it finally fall to about 101.2, manageable.

Closely inspecting the one on my mind I sighed, the unnatural color had faded to an almost rosy pink and he no longer looked to be in pain, as his eyes were shut and he seemed to be resting peacefully.  But looks can be deceiving, no longer was he hallucinating, now ever so often, he'd cough, either violently or slightly. 

Keeping my eyes trained on his face I attempted to figure out everything that had been going on.  First he hides from me his thoughts and what he sees, blocking me from his senses.  He attempts to hide his emotions, but this is futile, as our bond has advanced so far that I fear even I cannot hide mine from him.  He goes so far as to leave the Sennen Puzzle at home when he goes to school, and I know the bruises I caught on him weren't from natural occurrences.  Contrary to certain company he keeps, my Aibou is not a klutz.

Last night I found him curled up crying, in the rain, on a bridge and looking dead to the world.  I swear a piece of my heart shattered when I saw him like that.  But what could have caused all this heartache and secrecy from my little light, why would he hide from me what he knows I could find if I truly wished.  (Though we know he wouldn't...)

When I found out who has done this to him I'll-  
  
"Yami?" a weak voice startles me out of my thoughts and my eyes focus.   
  
"Aibou, should you not be resting?" I ask automatically as he sits up, leaning against the backboard of his bed, eyes still partially closed. 

"I am, but...when I woke up, you were staring at me, and it looked like you were trying to do something, I don't know...like bore a hole through my forehead?" a trace of a smile played on his lips as he says this before coughing slightly. 

Having the grace to look semi-ashamed I lean back in my chair and examine him further.  The light was back in his eyes, and he was smiling, though it was weak. "Forgive me, I was merely thinking."  
  
"Thinking? 'Bout what?" he asks curiously and I can't help but smile as he yawns right afterwards. 

"Nothing that should concern you little one." I reply and lean forward, placing a hand gently on his forehead and smiling when I note only slight fever in him.  "Excellent, your fever is nearly gone." I mutter and his eyes rise in confusion.

"You had a terrible fever last night, I believe it peaked at a hundred four point five before finally falling." I say brushing the bangs away from his eyes.   
  
"That high?" he asks eyes going wide, "And you didn't rush me to the hospital?"

Casting him a glance I shook my head. "I called Ryou, and he told me how to reduce the fever, a...'home-remedy' he called it.  Though I was not very fond of it, and you were not as compliant as I would have hoped."  
  
"What you mean not compliant?" he asked before another fit of coughing took over and he groaned afterwards. "Sorry Yami," he apologizes and then looks up.

_You do that entirely too much little one. _I think and then sigh, "do not apologize for something if you have done nothing wrong."  
  
Blinking he remains silent then repeats the cough, though it escalates a little bit in severity.  "-S-sit...I'm fine." he mutters, "I did do something wrong though, I got sick."  
  
"That was not your intended goal was it, no? So you've no reason to be apologetic, it was merely a bad effect to what appears to have been a rather bad day." I say looking at him sternly and a pained expression crosses his eyes at those words. 

"But-"  
  
"Do not argue."  
  
Looking at me he sighs heavily and shakes his head then moves to get up, but I push him down.  "Yami, I'd like to get up."  
  
"No, you need to sleep."  
  
"It's almost nine thirty, besides, I need a drink of water," he says in his scratchy voice. 

"You will not leave this bed, I will get you your water."  
  
At this he glares then pouts slightly, though I could already tell he was about to fall back asleep.   
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?" he asks pulling the puppy dog eyes and, averting my gaze, I shake my head.

"No."  
  
"I've got to go to the bathroom too." he added and, resisting the urge to roll my eyes I shake my head.

"Yami, I'm getting up, I'm not going to die of walking," he finishes amusement very evident in his already dying voice.

"You sound it."

Rolling his eyes he gives me a pleading look and I cave, pulling back the covers.

"Alright, you may get up, but only for a few minutes, you can transfer down to the living room.  Ryou will be coming over soon to see how you are doing." If this shocked my light any he hid it very well.  
  
"Well my throat hurts a little, but that's what the waters for!" he adds quickly and stands though sways slightly and closes his eyes. "Yami?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Make the room stop spinning please." 

Adorning a slightly amused smile I grab his shoulders and steady him as he opens his eyes cautiously.   
  
"Kay, now...get me out of my room and I'll be fine, and no carrying," he says and my eyes widen slightly in attempt to copy one of his looks, though only succeeding in making him laugh.  "You're too protective," he mutters when we exit his room.  
  
"Are you sure you will be ok on your own?"  
  
"I'll be _fine, _go!" he presses and walks into the bathroom, leaning against the doorframe when I remain still.   
  
Sighing in defeat I shake my head. "Very well, I will be downstairs, you will need something for that cough, I believe Ryou left some medicine in the kitchen." I say and he looks at me oddly.  
  
"Are you sure you can handle that?"  
  


"I am a spirit, not completely...out of it." I say using one of Jou's phrases and he laughs, though stops and coughs afterwards, waving off my concerned look.  
  
"That really doesn't sound right coming from you Yami."

Throwing him a look he smiles and shuts the door.   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

A few minutes later I look up to see Yugi practically fall into the sofa and then look up at the ceiling, attempting to stifle another cough.    
  
"You should not try to hold that back, could do more damage than good." I offered and walked into the living room, carrying, what Ryou had used last night.   
  
"What's that?"  
  
"The medicine Ryou gave you last night to stop the coughing." I said and he nodded, then got a curious expression.   
  
"What was Ryou doing here?"  
  
"You do not remember? They followed us home, and you two were going to talk, but you passed out before you were able to get back downstairs." I paused and he blinked, indeed he had no memory of this. "Then he and the Tomb Robber stayed until about Midnight before leaving."  
  
"That long, wait...ok, so he stayed, why?"  
  
Casting him a very perturbed look I mutter something under my breath.   
  
"Care to repeat that?"  
  
"I. Needed. Help. To. Take. Care. Of. You." I gritted out and he coughed again, though his eyes glittered with unhidden amusement. "You find that humorous?"  
  
"Not at all." he replied seriously and smiled softly. "I think it was sweet of you to even worry about me, you could have put me off to him."   
  
Eyes widening slightly I found myself speechless. "I-I would never-"  
  
This time he laughs forthright. "I know Yami, I know, don't worry."  
  
"I would never do that." I restated, _I care too much. I added silently to myself and looked into now mostly awake eyes. _

"Yami, you said you had problems with me last night, what exactly was I doing?" he inquires and I sigh.   
  
"You do not remember this either? No, I should have thought not..." I paused thoughtfully. "You were caught in a dream, or hallucination, what about I do not know.  I do know however, once the fever dropped below 103 you calmed and fell into a full sleep."    
  
(Hey now, you remember those little cup things that the Nyquil bottles have? That's what I'm talking about in this next sentence, I know it's going to sound odd, but come on! I want a touch of humor in here…lol plus I want to use that quote!)

Shaking his head Yugi sighed heavily, coughed softly then rolled his eyes. Which reminded me of why I came in, in the first place. "Here, Ryou used this last night when you coughing got worse than it should have. I believe he gave you two 'doses?' Of this liquid."  
  
"Two?"   
  
"I do remember correctly he poured it twice into that and your coughing lessened, so two it should be." I finished and he nodded still in uncertainly. 

"Right then…" he murmured looking at the purple liquid with half hearted scrutiny then did as told, grimacing at the taste. "Ugh, thank god for water," he said hurriedly taking a good drink of the glass next to the medicine bottle. "You sure it was two cups of that?"   
  
"Positive."   
  
(Be forewarned, something in my mind just snapped, so this conversation is going to be like it would be between me, and anybody trying to take care of me when sick and doped on meds…lol)

"Would it be alright with you if I made myself a bowl of cereal, I mean, if you don't think it'll kill me that is." 

  
Casting him a warning glare I nodded and he grinned and hopped up, shook his head and took off for the kitchen.

"I'd ask you if you want something, but you don't eat, so never mind." He called, voice muffled as a cupboard door slammed.  

"What was the point in saying that then?" I ask, more to myself than anything but get a laugh in return.  
  
"Pointless conversation."

"You enjoy stating the obvious."  
  
A pause in motion told me he was rolling his eyes. "I guess you could say that." 

Within moments he was back in the living room, gladly eating and looking at me oddly.  
  
"Do you find something intriguing?"  
  
Coughing as he swallowed he laughed. "If I said no would you be insulted?"

"Mildly." I quipped in amusement at his new attitude.   
  
"Then…no, I don't." but he giggled afterwards and shook his head. "Sorry, no I was just thinking, you must have been in a real form for a while now, if you're getting tired why don't you go back to spirit form, or back to the puzzle for a while."  
  
"Are you attempting to get rid of me?"  
  
"No, but…I know spirits don't sleep, but you can't tell me that it isn't tiring to keep up that full form, already I'm getting tired too." He said offhandedly. "I just figured you could take a break from playing 'Nurse Yami' at least till Ryou gets here, which is when exactly?"  
  


"Around 10 o'clock I believe is when he said." I replied with a touch of annoyance at the new nickname and he only smiled slightly around a spoonful of cereal.   
  
"Ok, well that gives about half an hour, take a break."

"You should be watched over, and you should not talk with your mouth full."  
  
"I can watch myself…I think."  
  
"You think?" that was not at all reassuring.  
  
"No I don't think.  I know." 

"I see you have not lost your sense of humor." I said in mild distaste raising an eyebrow and he shrugged.   
  
"No? Good to hear." He mumbled, voice muffled and then grinned. "Come on, just take a quick half hour break, give us both a rest, we can still talk you know."  
  
Glancing at him thoughtfully I sighed and nodded. "I accept, only because you need all the energy you can get." 

"I dunno 'bout that." He chirped and finished the last bite of his cereal and then jumped up.   
  
"I-" stopping I shook my head, became transparent, sent him a warning look, and disappeared completely.

"Don't worry Yami, I'll be just fine on my own, I mean…technically I'm _not on my own, 'cause you're here, well, in your soul room, and I'm out here, walking to the kitchen, but still you get the point." _

//Do you enjoy carrying on senselessly?//

/Is it annoying you?/

//I did not say that, it was simply a question.//

/Suuuurreeee say what you will./ 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

  
Nearly an hour had passed before I decided to reemerge from the puzzle, only to find Yugi sitting on the sofa, a controller in his hand and his Playstation 2 on, unfortunately he lost so he let out a loud whine and threw the controller down, somehow unaware that I was in the room.  As well as the fact that Ryou had yet to appear.  
  
"That was very mean, I was s'pose to win!" he whined jumping up to stand on the sofa.   
  
Placing a hand on his shoulder he jumped and toppled backwards off the couch with a thud, shocking and concerning me.   
  
"Yugi!"  
  
I was silent and still, looking at the younger boy as he pulled himself to his knees, shoulders shaking silently.    
  
"Aibou?" I repeated kneeling down next to him, only to find a most surprising sight, he was laughing. Perhaps he hit his head?  
  


"Wow..." was the first thing out of his mouth as he looked up, caught my expression and giggled again.  "Yami...you look like you've seen a ghost.  Oh geez, look who I'm talking to..." he trailed off a purely innocent look in his eyes though he was smiling.   
  
Expression going deadpan I look him over as he pulls himself up to his feet and looks around.  "That was a trip, think we could do that again?"   
  
"Absolutely not!" I exclaim and stand up as well, looking down at him and he shrugs then looks over the edge of the couch to the television.   
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It was dangerous the first time, you could have gotten seriously injured."  
  
"That was nothing, Surge was just killed...I think he got hurt worse than I could have falling off a chair." he commented oddly and smiled up at me, a new glint in his eyes as he giggled again.   
  
(Be warned, that actually happened, only I was watching Blue's Clues and I actually took my Cherry Kool-aid with me going down lol)  
  
Shaking my head I look around. "Where is Ryou, was he not supposed to be here by now?"

"Maybe...I think so.  I dunno, was he?"  
  
A doorbell sounds throughout the house before I can answer and I watch Yugi's eyes light up as he turns around yelling, "I've got it!" and bolting out of the room.  

"Yugi, I think you should be laying down...I think you're fevers returned." I argue and follow him into the hallway just as Ryou walks in, soon after accompanied by the Tomb Robber who raises his eyebrows at the cheerful greeting he receives from Yugi.   
  
"What'd you do the brat?" he asks pushing past his hikari.   
  
Shooting him a silencing glare he smirks and brushes past me non-too-gently and Ryou follows, then Yugi who grabs my hand and pulls me back into the living room.   
  
"Terribly sorry 'bout that, Pharaoh" he said snidely and I found myself attempting to bore a hole in the back of his head, in the words of my aibou.  
  
(I have fun with these IM's...and I've snapped, it's official.  This bad day has just affected my mind worse than it should, excuse any babble and pointless arguments..)

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
Bakura's POV  
  
It was painfully obvious that the idiotic pharaoh some how botched up merely keeping an eye on his hikari for even a few hours.  Why else would the shrimp be acting like he was on a sugar rush, or drunk...what a thought indeed. 

Shaking my head I look up and see Ryou follow me into the living room, followed by a very hyped up brat dragging the pharaoh in as well. 

Though with the slight blush that crossed the otherwise 'cold' pharaoh, one could make a few speculations.

"So Yugi, how are you feeling?" Ryou's voice breaks into my thoughts and I snort.   
  
"M'kay, bit of a headache, coughing went away though, but now that I think about it, maybe I shouldn't have had that second bowl of cereal earlier, otherwise I feel great, you'd never know I had a cold."  
  


Drunk, the kids definitely drunk.  

"Yeah? From the way Yami sounded last night you were on the brink of death-"   
  
"I said no such thing!" he replied indignantly and shot my hikari a glare. 

"I didn't say you said that Yami, you were just very upset when you called." was the calm reply and I rolled my eyes. 

  
A quick grin in his direction from his Hikari caused Yami to let go of his hand and avert his gaze, and I had to stifle the all too amused laugh that threatened to show itself.

"So, it seems you're fevers gone down, yes? Good, you may be ready to go back to school tomorrow, guess we'll have to see how it all turns out." Ryou said feeling his friend's forehead and smiling happily.   
  
"Excuse me for a moment, all this cheeriness is starting to make me feel ill." I mutter and earn an icy glare from Yami. 

"Ryou," the aforementioned spirit starts gruffly, "you told me last night that you would explain exactly what has been happening in Yugi's life, since he refuses to talk, so would you care to explain?"

Neither caught the sobering shadow that flitted crossed the aforementioned Hikari's eyes when he was mentioned, but within moments it was gone, making me wonder if I was imagining things.   
  
"Hey, Ryou, you want something to eat? I know it's nearly 11, but maybe we can have lunch quickly, well the two of us can anyways." Yugi quickly butted in when Ryou was about to speak.   
  
"Did you not just say you had two bowls of cereal earlier?" Yami asked curiously.   
  
"So? I'm a growing boy, so's Ryou, we need food." 

"Growing? Show me proof of that." I mutter and this time am rewarded with a sneer from the Pharaoh.  

"Watch what you say tomb robber," he warns and I roll my eyes.   
  
"Forgive me, Pharaoh." I mutter and he bristles, and I chuckle softly to myself. 

"Come on Ryou.  Either that or we could play a game on my Playstation."    
  
The kids really trying to avoid this conversation.    
  
"The last time you played that, in case you forgot, young one, you fell backwards off the couch." Yami interrupted making his young counterpart giggle at the memory and Ryou and I exchange glances.   
  
"Ok, Yugi, perhaps you should sit down, I mean, you do have a cold after all." he said gently.  
  
"I'm fine, come on."  
  
"Aibou," Yami broke in. "Sit down."  
  
"No."

"Yugi." he took a slightly amused warning tone.  
  
"No."  
  
They both fell into what could have only been silent conversation before Yami donned a small smirk and Yugi squirmed slightly and tried to stifle a giggle.    
  
"Y-Yami..._Yami_ stop, _stop please? "Ok, I give!" he said and backed up to the couch, went to sit, but missed completely and fell with a thud to the ground.   
  
"Yes, I know...it's so hard to get the hang of furniture." I mutter and Ryou casts me a glare, which I return with a sneer and he winces slightly, but both of us are startled when Yugi bursts into giggles.   
  
"Ok, stop tickling the brat!" I shout causing Ryou to jump next to me, and Yami to start.   
  
"I'm not." is the terse reply as he goes over and pulls the boy up by the back of his arms. "He has been like this all morning."  
  
"Not _all morning _just since earlier."  
  
Quirking an eyebrow I can't help but ask. "And what happened earlier this morning."  
  
"Well, I woke up of course."   
  
I walked into that one.  "Fucking smart ass brat." I snap and Ryou coughs.   
  
"Bakura, watch your language."  
  
Smart mouthing me eh? Cuffing him roughly upside the head he winces and then steps a few feet away rubbing the back of his head.   
  
Yugi however, had finally settled down and was sitting next to Yami now staring at me, with those damned wide eyes.    
  
"Stop staring runt." I snap and he jumps and Yami growls, this is too amusing. "Oh cool off Pharaoh."   
  
"Bakura..." Ryou tries again and I mentally smack the baka and he flinches.   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Nothing, never mind."  
  
"Very good."  
  
"Can we get back on track, _please?"  
  
_"Calm down, Yami...yes we can get back on track, what don't you know."  
  
"I can answer that."  
  
"Shut it tomb robber!"  
  
"So, Yugi hasn't told you anything?" Ryou cuts in and I lean back in the chair I'm sitting in and smirk, only to catch Yugi looking at me again.   
  
So I stare back.  
  
"No, unfortunately he has gotten much better at blocking me from his senses, and cutting the connection for a time, he'll never fully be able to, neither of us will.  He knows, that I could just as easily find what I need to know-"  
  
"But trusts that you won't."  
  
And he continues to stare, traces of a smile on his face, signaling he had no clue what was going on around him, besides this contest.   
  
"I guess I understand, you're very protective Yami..."  
  
_That's an understatement, look at the runt wrong and you get banished..  
_  
And the conversation continued.  And so did the staring.   
  
Vaguely I'm aware that the conversation halts suddenly, and my eye starts to twitch.   
  
Still, the staring continued. _

  
And now the brat's really smiling, like there's some secret joke amusing only him, that's when I realize with a start exactly what I was doing, and what he knew all along.. "Goddamnit you little brat!" I exclaim and, through wide eyes, he bursts into laughter.   
  
Damn runt's good, I'll give him that, annoying as hell, and deranged for a naive brat.  But, give me just one moment alone and the Pharaoh's hikari would be ancient history.   
  
"...Bakura?" Ryou's voice penetrates my thoughts and i swivel to glare menacingly at him.  Back stepping swiftly he cringes and questions my actions.  "Why were you just…"  
  
"Fucking little brat! Knew all long that I'd do that, Goddamnit, when I get my hands on you I'll--" cutting him off and turning around I stalk forward and stop when I see he's gone, _what the hell? _And I'm now too close for comfort, to a _very aggravated Yami.   
  
_Oh, shit.__

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Yami's POV  
  


Trust Yugi to purposely get on the nerves of one of the most violent people on this planet, and know he would get away with it.  

Of course, I was not about to let the tomb robber to get his hands on my light, so I took a quick measure and took over Yugi's body.    
  
Which of course Bakura did not realize until a little too late.  "You were saying tomb robber?"  I ask a menacing smile playing across my face as I fold my arms over my chest.  Growling slightly he backs up and shakes his head.   
  
"Absolutely nothing…" he mutters casting me a dark glare and returning to his seat, lifting his hand threateningly at his Hikari but merely grunting.  

  
Yes, my light really knows which buttons to push on somebody.   
  
/Yami? Can I come out now? /

  
//Of course you can, why would you ask. //

/Cause, I…err, never mind. /  

Laughing inwardly I smile when the Millennium Puzzle glows slightly and we switch spots, appearing next to him I catch the childish smile on his face and shake my head. 

/Thanks Yami / he chirps through our bond and I smile. 

//Think nothing of it mou hitori no boku // 

"So…" Ryou said shifting from one foot to another before something apparently flashed through his mind. "Yugi," he started and tilted his head to the side.   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You said earlier that your coughing stopped right?"  
  
"Right, yeah, why?"  
  
"Good question, Yami…" he said turning to me quizzically.   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You didn't by chance, give him..."  
  
"Cough medicine? Yeah he did!" Yugi answered and grinned brightly.  

A look of understanding passed the white haired hikari's face as he examined Yugi closely then looked at me again and donned a small smile.  He turned on his heel and disappeared into the kitchen bringing out two bottles, one with reddish orange liquid and the one I used on Yugi earlier.    
  
"Which of these did you give him Yami?" he asks gently.  "The Nyquil or the Dayquil?"  
  
"Is there a difference?" I inquire in honest curiosity.  
  
"Day.  Night.  Honestly Pharaoh did being in that Puzzle really mess you up that bad?" Bakura asked roughly.    
  
"There was _one _bottle, I saw that Ryou used it last night and assumed that it was alright to use." I grumbled.  
  
"Assumed," Bakura snorted and I felt the sudden urge to hit him, not for the first time this day. 

"It's an honest mistake, fault on my part actually.  But that does explain the…attitude you've taken Yugi, it should wear off eventually," he paused and then smiled, "though I don't think you'll be as, energetic as before, maybe staying home tomorrow will be an order?"

"No, I can go to school, I'll be fine, seriously I will."  
  
"All else fails give him a few more doses of that and send him off."  
  
Ryou grinned slightly and I sent him a glare, Yugi only giggled again and I rested my arm around his shoulders and pulled him to the couch, making sure he didn't, for the third time, fall.  

(Since I'm getting overly lazy, this thing is at 16 pages, my hands hurt, and stuff…Ryou's already told Yami stuff now...)  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
It was a full three hours before I was completely 'filled in' on the situation with Yugi.  Thanks in part to Yugi chancing another try at annoying Bakura, getting him cussed out, my urge to kill Bakura nearly was fulfilled, and Yugi would not stop giggling.    
  
But now, I wish he were giggling, because now he was subdued again, the medicine had by far run through his system and he was curled up on the couch, knees to his chest as he listened to us talk, just staring blankly ahead of him.     
  
It tore at my heart to see him so sad, and there was now an odd urge to hurt somebody, even if not the Tomb Robber.  Speaking of…he had long since disappeared, muttering something or another before disappearing.    
  
"…and he just yelled." I heard Yugi speak up suddenly finishing up Ryou's story.  "He's yelled at me before, but…never like that.  What did I do?" he asked burying his head in his arms.   
  
"Nothing Yugi, it was nothing you did, something just changed, or somebody. " Ryou offered, but to no avail.   
  
He was right back to where he was when I found him last night, tears had sprung to his eyes as it was and his emotions were set in sadness.    
  
"Aibou…" I started gently and moved closer to him, "you needn't blame yourself for this, please do not.  This is in no way your fault at all. "  
  
"Yes, Yugi, nobody knows why people do the things they do.  Besides, true friends wouldn't do that to somebody like you. " Ryou offered and Yugi looked up again. 

"But Jou…I didn't think…" it was too much for him, a wave of desolation hit me moments before the tears that had been building made their way down his already pale cheeks.  "Always friends, he said," he choked out. 

Pulling him into my arms he subconsciously relaxed and wrapped his arms around my stomach tightly, holding back harder sobs and burying his face into my jacket.   Running a hand through his hair gently, the only way I knew that would calm him, I look up to Ryou.  

He returns my look and sighs heavily, "Yugi, I promise you we'll figure out what happened.  I've been trying to for the past week or so already.  I'm sorry," he said suddenly and I blinked.   
  
"For what?" I asked curiously.   
  
"It was my fault he went in the first place, I figured that having Yugi at the party, maybe they could patch things up.  Bloody outstanding idea that was." He chides himself.  

Yugi mutters something into my chest and I smile.   
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"He said that the two of you were on the same track, because that was what he was hoping as well." 

Ryou smiled slightly then stood up.  With a flash Bakura appeared, looking rather perturbed.    
  
"What do you want hikari no baka." He asks and then looks over to Yugi and me and snorts derisively. "Isn't that a scene?" 

"Bakura before we leave, I need…you're help."  
  
"Like hell." he mutters.   
  
"Come on, you did it once for him."  
  
"You know why I did that." 

"Yes, well, please Bakura?  We need to get to the bottom of this.  I mean, maybe there under some spell?"  
  
"Not likely."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I would have noticed, I'd say the same for the baka Pharaoh but that would be pointless."  He quipped and sneered at me.   
  
"Please Bakura?"  
  
"I repeat myself.  Like hell."  
  
Regardless of my pride, I knew I can't do this alone, so, keeping Yugi in my arms, I stand up and mutter something.   
  
A terrible gleam enters his eyes at this and I know I'll regret this later.  "What was that? I couldn't quite hear you."

Gritting my teeth I repeat myself louder. "I said, _please _Bakura, I need you to help us."   
  
"Is that so?" He asks and smiles almost feral  
  
"Yes." I glare and, upon request from Yugi set the younger boy down, who then automatically wrapped his arms around my waist again and looked up at Bakura.   
  
A look of surprise passed the old Tomb Robbers face when he looked at Yugi, and I knew, just from the expression on his face, and the silence, that he was receiving the sad puppy dog eyes.  Those eyes could melt even Malik's heart, I believe. 

"I-oh…stop with that look.  Fine." He said in defeat and Ryou broke into a very relieved smile.   
  
"No trickery?" I asked in suspicion.   
  
"No, Pharaoh, no trickery. " he snapped then blinked at the hand that has been extended to him and the serious gleam in my otherwise emotionless eyes.   
  
He looked from my hand, to my face, then back again and blinked, cursed silently and then took it and shook.  A look of minor disgust passed through his eyes, but then a mutual agreement set it between the two of us.   
  
We would work together, but for different reasons.  His, for the chance at causing mental or physical harm to somebody.  Mine, to seek revenge against those, so called companions who have harmed my aibou. 

Releasing hands he turned and folded his arms, and I let my hand work it's way around my mou hitori no boku's waist absently as he clung to me, looking thankfully at Ryou and Bakura.   
  
"We'll talk later." Ryou assured as they walked out.  "I promise Yugi, we'll get to the bottom of this.  I promise."  
  
"And I too young one." I add and he smiles up at me.

/ Thank you so much Yami…I'm just glad you didn't overreact. /

// Of course I wouldn't aibou. // I reassured with a mental smile. 

Not for you to see anyways.  
  


"Can we leave now hikari no baka?" Bakura asked in a bored tone of voice smirking at me.   
  


"I wish you'd stop calling me that, but yes…let's go.  I'll see you tomorrow Yugi, call if you don't think you'll make it to school, I'll inform the teacher." Ryou said and then waved as they walked out of the house. 

"Ok, bye Ryou!"  
  
Once the door was shut I finally realized what I was doing, but Yugi did not, because he only looked up and smiled softly, eyes back to their half open state.   
  
"You should rest now aibou."

"But I'm not, tired," he argued around a yawn.    
  
"I beg to differ Yugi." I said and picked him up and taking him upstairs to his room. "It has been quite a day already, you need to rest.  Do not worry, I will be here when you wake up."   
  
Shaking his head he smiled and turned on his side. "Thank you for everything Yami," as he drifted into sleep.

_You need not thank me. _I say to myself softly watching him sleep peacefully.  _But you may have to forgive me, for I will not be responsible for my actions later on. _  
  
Nobody hurts my light, and lives to regret it.  Nobody.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
End notes:  
  
Gosh, my hands are killing me, I've been spending too much time on computers lately.  I may have to break from it for a few days, stick to writing in notebooks for the time being.    
:: blinks :: for now I'm just glad I can use my left hand for the mouse, give my right a break.    
  
Anyways.   
  
I'm not sure when chapter 4'll be out.  But I think I can guarantee it may be just as long, if not longer than this one.  I've got a constant source of ideas, and am outlining at the moment, so don't worry.   
  
I can tell you slightly what the expect though.   
  
Abuse, Threats, Two new exchange students, a very begrudging protector, quite a few fights…  
  
And of course, the perfect Anzu-bashing scene!  
  
Don't forget even more yami/yugi stuff showing up.  I just know it.  Lol.  
  
Bakura WILL get his chance at blood shed *maniacal laugh *  and even Yami feels like hurting somebody..  
  
What HAS this world come to?


	4. And takes a break for reality

Tisi: *sighs heavily* Hello any and all Reflection fans. Don't expect an update anytime in the next week.   
  
Yami Tisi: *prods her*  
  
Tisi: *jumps* what?!  
  
Yami T: Why can't they expect anything?  
  
Tisi: Why? well, cause I...sorta got sick. Got something that knocked me down for 6 days (8 really and counting as I've still got it, still am tired, still can't stop coughing..but..hey..) And really threw me off schedule in school. I've already basically let down my Guidance Councelor, I was supposed to make a survey for Financial Aid, before the 13th, now I don't think she'll even have time to distribute it even if I DID get it created, so I can basically count that off.   
  
But I do have to worry about Forensics Sub-district, which is the 17th of this month, (though with this cough and odd sounding scratchy voice, should I even dare it?) and need to both type up what I'm reading *I'm doing Prose! ^_^ a story my friend wrote for me!* and then practice with my English Teacher (who's playing mother hen with me and trying to get me to go to Urgent Care or the doctors..anybody else have a teacher like that?) AND read in front of one or two classes before said date to get myself ready. (And I am nervous..*shudders*)  
  
Yami T: You'll be fine Aibou, I have faith in you.   
  
Tisi: ^.^ Thanks Yami!  
  
Yami T: *Nods and sits back in her chair*  
  
Tisi: Anyways, I've also got my big Senior Research Paper that's starting to be due, I've got the notecards due this coming week, 20+ at least, the Thesis statement and outline in another week or two, a rough draft by the beginning of march, and the finished project by the end of March O.O!! Where'd the time go!?!? I'm almost a graduate for Ra's sake!  
  
Yami T: *sniffles* my little baby is all grown up *pulls Tisi into a hug*   
  
Tisi: Gah! Leggo Yami! Onegai! I gotta finish these notes so I can get to typing!...Geh, Yami! *struggles, but fails, to get out of her Yami's grip*  
  
Yami T: *grins and shakes her head* no. I'll finish it, you go lay down..sleep! it's almost 11.  
  
Tisi: ON A SATURDAY FRIGGIN NIGHT!  
  
Yami T: *raises an eyebrow* that doesn't matter, go! *shoves her out the door*  
There, now that she's gone. It'll be a few weeks. I'm thinking by..maybe the 20th? she'll be able to maybe post something. Unless we get inspired and start to type when we aren't supposed to, at least I CAN write. She'll be busy, er of course, I'll be helping, though what would I know..I mean, I'm only FROM Ancient Egypt after all.  
  
Tisi: *muffled: I heard that! comes from somewhere outside the room*  
  
Yami T: ^-^;; Yes, well..now that this is out of our systems, just be patient people.   
  
Oh and to answer that one question....   
The reason The little mix up with the Quils messed Yugi-chan up, is because it happened to my aibou before.   
  
Tisi: *pushes her way in, dragging Yugi with her, who's holding onto Yami's waist, who is sweat dropping* I couldn't help it. One time, a few months earlier, I told Nyquil at about 10:30 in the morning, and everything went downhill from there. I got hyper, I got very loopy, I mean, I was watching blues clues and dancing on the couch for pete's sake! That's where the Kool-aid and falling backwards off the couch came into play.   
  
Yugi: I still can't believe you put ME in that little..demented...mood.  
  
Yami: I for one thought it was, odd. Aibou, let go.   
  
Yugi: *pouts and drops his arms* Still wasn't nice. Though it was fun to get Bakura mad!  
  
Yami: ~.~, why'd you have to wake him up? I had JUST gotten him to fall asleep! Now he'll be hyper.   
  
Yami Tisi: Good, then you can deal with him, just as I'm dealing with her!   
  
Tisi: *pouts and then grins at Yugi, who looks at her, blinks then grins as well*  
  
Both Yami's: O.o?  
  
Tisi: I think I need somemore nightquil.   
  
Yugi: Really? But it's 11, it won't have the same effect, just knock you out. *says looking at the bottle curiously* Is this really what made me loopy?  
  
Yami T: give me that! *snatches it away from him roughly and tosses it out a window*  
  
Tisi: *pouts*  
  
Yami: . *pulls Yugi into protective hug* who the hell said you could touch him?  
  
Yami T: I didn't, I just took the bottle away from him.  
  
Yami: You almost knocked him over!  
  
Yami T: Mind your mouth Pharaoh.   
  
Yugi and Tisi: ~.~;;   
  
Yugi: Let's end this.   
  
Tisi: *Nods* Night guys, sorry for such a long notes...er..gomen *waves and then sits with Yugi on the couch watching the two Yami's glare at eachother menecingly.*  
  
Yami T: *throws her arms up after shouting something at Yami*  
  
Yami: Who the hell said I wanted to be in the next chapter anyways, stupid woman.   
  
Yami T: Who the hell said you'd live that long?  
  
Yugi, Yami and Tisi: O.o; 


End file.
